


Sawyer's Story

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Lost
Genre: Anal, Fantasy Sex, Licking, M/M, Oral, Rough Sex, Violence, real sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer's fantasy of having sex with Jack differ from the real experience. Season 1 setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sawyer's Story

I’d like to assault him, my lips leaving him black and blue all over. I always imagine him kneeling on his hands and knees, white t-shirt torn off and dirty army pants yanked around his ankles. I’d be riding him hard, our bodies sweaty in the jungle humidity, crouched over and biting his neck, leaving red and swollen bruises, my arms wrapped firm around his ribcage and pulling him tight against me. He’d be bucking and panting, shivering with excitement with each thrust of my cock into his eager tight hole.

And each time the head of my embedded shaft scrapped across the sensitive bundle of nerves buried deep and previously unexplored inside this delightful and forbidden tunnel, Jack would go rigid, and then frantically begin thrusting backwards against my thighs. Blood from our fight would drip off his dirt-smeared face onto the layer of dead leaves below, the rhythmic tapping of each drop lost in the collage of sound as we moaned together our lust.

I’d lick him all over, tasting and memorizing each variation of his delicious flavor, sea salt and blood and sweat mixed with his unique musky odor and every scent of the jungle mashed into his tantalizing skin. He’d taste like fresh sun-ripened berries, the very ones he had been eating alone in the jungle before I attacked him and threw him down, taking him as I wanted that hot afternoon. I devour him, a glutton at a feast.

And grabbing his straining erection dangling unattended between his strong thighs, I’d roughly get him off into my fist, not even bothering the niceties of spitting into my hand, Jack screaming and bellowing loud enough to wake those scary monsters. And in that minute I was the winner, the torturer who had broken his victim, making Jack splinter and crack until he broke down and enjoyed the violation I was doing to his body.

Triumphant smile on my face and his cum in my hand, I’d take over his body, leaning back to pump myself deeper into him with each thrust, my balls slapping his sweaty ass, the matching whisper of my name Jack’s only muted reply. And then I’d be the one screaming my glory as I gushed long streams into his ass, the conquering king.

The real thing was much different.

Instead … instead it was me on my knees kneeling before him, half hard cock in my face teasingly hanging in front of my lips. Me, who had taken his shirt off gently in the woods, then knelt before him as I undid and slid his pants down. My hands holding onto those lean muscular hips, a body toned and cut and tantalizingly decorated with a still unexplained tapestry of dark tattoos. And Jack was the one leaning against the tree, hands holding behind him, eyes closed, mouth soft and ripe and vulnerable as he waited for the inevitable.

And I took him with eyes open and knowing, watching his expression change as I licked his balls and stroked his cock into hard readiness. He went from uncertain to aroused in a heartbeat. Then biting my way up his cock, nipping at the warm flesh between my lips, I started licking the pearls of pre-cum that were oozing out of his cleft, pressing my tongue into the little slit. Jack moaned, a growl deep and full of need and I suddenly wondered how long it had been since he had been with anyone, and more interestingly, since he had been with a man. Jack was a willing subject in this twosome, so no one could ever accuse me of taking advantage of Jack, but right here and now, all that mattered was me having my chance with the ever-surprising doc.

I kept licking the head of Jack’s straining cock, then opened my jaws wide and took him deep down into my throat in one smooth move. Jack barked hoarsely in shock, a sharp exclamation that aroused me even more than I thought possible, and I replied by teasingly running my tongue up and down his impressive length. As his hips jerked, I slowly released him, letting his cock slide almost all the way out of my mouth before I inhaled and took him back into me.

It only took me minutes of licking and biting and sucking his cock and balls before his large rough surgeon hands were clenching in my hair and he was leaning forward gasping for air as I milked and swallowed each drop of his hot spicy cum as it shot burning down my throat. He came hard, and I had to hold his thrusting hips as he fell apart, hollering my name like it was an exclamation of joy.

Sitting back on my haunches, it truly was sight to behold, the repressed doc all shaking and quivering in the aftershock of an intense orgasm, legs trembling and barely keeping him upright against the tree. Hands on my shoulders, he was leaning against me, his eyes wide and staring at me, pupils hugely dilated and filled with surprise and want, his erection already wilting in the aftermath. And I still had the satisfaction of knowing I had broken him, had penetrated his controlled stronghold and let loose the animal.

And I had him. Jack was mine. And soon, I will be taking him, every way I’ve ever thought about, and then some. It’s going to be an interesting time from here on in. And this fucked up island had better watch out.

**Author's Note:**

> I just play with them! They belong to J.J. Abrams and company.


End file.
